


Rules Established by Phoenix Field Team Alpha

by CatWingsAthena, JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)



Series: Wunderkind-Next Generation [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Wunderkind (MacGyver TV 2016 Fanfiction)
Genre: Autistic Valerie Lawson (MacGyver TV 2016), But they're all adults here don't worry, F/M, Families of Choice, Future Fic, Gen, JT does not get paid enough for this, Team as Family, This is sort of a cross between Skippy's List and a groupchat fic, This will make more sense if you've read the first fic in this series, slight Cassian/Annabelle, wunderkind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWingsAthena/pseuds/CatWingsAthena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter
Summary: These are the rules established by Phoenix Field Team Alpha......Highly informally, as they all sit around together editing a shared Google Doc or something similar.
Relationships: The WNG Team
Series: Wunderkind-Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747846
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Rules Established by Phoenix Field Team Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! FINALLY, you're getting some more Wunderkind Next Gen content! If you haven't read the first fic in this series, Ignite, I highly recommend you go do so now. It's excellent. This work contains brief references to nonverbal episodes, dubiously consensual kissing (in an undercover situation) and pressure to date. Hope you enjoy!

**Rules Established by Phoenix Field Team Alpha**

  1. Ethan’s house shall be the Designated Hangout Spot. 
    1. On a related note, whenever possible, Ethan cooks.
  2. Experiments with the breakfast robot, and all similar projects, shall be limited to days when Director Cage or other Phoenix higher-ups are not visiting. 
    1. Val would like it noted for the record that Director Cage totally thought it was funny.
    2. Cassian would like it noted for the record that dropping an egg on your boss’s shoe is still a bad look.
  3. Whistling in the presence of anyone from R&D is prohibited. 
    1. Cassian would like it noted for the record that he’s really very sorry about that.
  4. Unless it’s a matter of life and death, Abina shall not be interrupted while she is hacking.
  5. Nor shall Annabelle be interrupted while making or diffusing something that goes kaboom. 
    1. Unless one of them says something first, in which case responding is okay.
  6. Except as necessary on missions to preserve her safety, Val is not to be touched without her express permission on days when she is not wearing a necklace. 
    1. Even on days when Val _is_ wearing a necklace, at a minimum nonverbal permission should be obtained.
    2. Actually, that’s a good rule in general.
  7. Ethan is welcome to accompany any member of Field Team Alpha to their place of celebration over the holidays. 
    1. Val and Annabelle would like it noted for the record that they and their respective parents have been celebrating Christmas and Thanksgiving (when possible) together for years already, and that more people is generally better when it comes to holiday celebrations. 
    2. Abina would like it noted for the record that there’s always room for one more at the Dalton ranch.
    3. Cassian would like it noted for the record that there’s also always room for one more with the Wallaces, and that it’s impossible to screw up with them. He knows. He tried.
    4. Ethan would like it noted for the record that he very much appreciates everyone’s hospitality, and also that he’s getting a bit overwhelmed and might just have to roll a die or something.
  8. So long as it doesn’t endanger a mission, stimming is always acceptable.
  9. Val on pain meds shall not be left unattended. 
    1. Val would like it noted for the record that nothing actually exploded, and that everyone blew the blender incident way out of proportion.
  10. On stakeouts, whoever got detained, captured, or severely injured most recently gets to pick the music. 
    1. Annabelle would like it noted for the record that Cassian should find some music _he_ likes, because “Music to Annoy No One” is a really depressing title for a playlist.
    2. Cassian would like it noted for the record that “Music to Annoy No One” is a completely reasonable title for a playlist, as well as a reasonable way of picking music, given that his strongest preference in the music department is to ensure that all present find it at least agreeable.
    3. Annabelle would also like it noted for the record that Ethan is not allowed to get captured or severely injured, because if she has to listen to Holst’s _The Planets_ ONE MORE TIME...
    4. Cassian would like it noted for the record that Anna is a hypocrite.
    5. Abina would like it noted for the record that sticking your tongue out at people is not professional behavior, Anna.
  11. If either Annabelle’s mom or Cassian’s parents ask, Annabelle and Cassian are dating. 
    1. Cassian would like it noted for the record that he only agreed to this plan to get Anna’s mom off her back about when she was going to find someone and his parents to feel better about how he was doing in the social sphere.
    2. Val would like it noted for the record that those two should just get over themselves and actually get together already.
    3. Ethan would like it noted for the record that Anna’s and Cassian’s expressions right now are priceless.
  12. When Cassian is uninjured and someone else is, Cassian shall be Designated Field Medic. 
    1. When Cassian is injured, anyone can be medic, depending on who is in the best position to be helpful.
  13. All members of Phoenix Field Team Alpha shall learn American Sign Language, if they didn’t know it already, for purposes of both silent field communication and communication with Val on the rare occasions when she goes nonverbal.
  14. Kisses don’t count if they’re for undercover ops.
  15. On dangerous missions, everyone does what JT says. 
    1. Val would like it noted for the record that literally no one agreed to that, and also when did JT show up on this document?
    2. Annabelle would like to voice her support for Val’s concern.
    3. Ethan would like it noted for the record that he’s with Val and Anna.
    4. Abina would like it noted for the record that JT showed up five minutes ago, and that she didn’t say anything because he’s part of the team and she thought this list could use a little structure anyway.
    5. JT would like it noted for the record that his job is hard enough without the people he’s trying to protect running around doing things he doesn’t expect, that he’s going to have a heart attack someday from herding cats the way he’s been doing, and that he keeps them safe in the field, the least they can do is _listen_ every now and then. And maybe show a little gratitude.
    6. Val would like it noted for the record that she’s sorry.
    7. As is Annabelle.
    8. As is Ethan.
    9. Val would like it noted for the record that the rest of the team still probably aren’t going to do what you say, though.
    10. JT would like it noted for the record that he knows that.
  16. We never give up on ourselves. We never give up on each other. 
    1. No matter what.



**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you liked this! If you did, I'd love it if you could let me know below!


End file.
